Miss Kunoichi 2016
by FloweRara
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu "Miss Kunoichi"? Kontes kecantikan paling bergengsi di seantero dunia shinobi. Lantas kira-kira siapa pemenangnya tahun ini? / OrochimaruInoMeiSamui #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #7


**...**

 **MISS KUNOICHI 2016**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Siapa yang tidak tahu "Miss Kunoichi"? Kontes kecantikan paling bergengsi di seantero dunia shinobi. Lantas siapa kira-kira pemenangnya tahun ini? ;)

 **genre:  
** parodi absurd & hum*r kaku (?)

 **warning:  
** _simple plot_. **penuh penis** taan. gak baku. **semi-canon** (?)  
tidak bermaksud menganukan pihak mana pun. murni untuk hiburan dan senang-senang belaka TvT

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#7 [Orochimaru, Ino Yamanaka, Samui, Mei Terumi]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara riuh terdengar bergemuruh.

Hiruk pikuk dari bangku penonton seakan sanggup meruntuhkan gedung. Pekik melengking terdengar di mana-mana lantaran pembawa acara di atas panggung seolah sengaja membiarkan mereka berada dalam kegelisahan lebih lama.

"Ehm!"

Pada akhirnya sang pembawa acara berdehem soleha, berniat menengahi kericuhan di bangku penonton yang justru makin menggila.

"Baiklah pemirsah~!" serunya menggelegar dengan mata berbinar. Rambut hitam panjangnya tampak berkibar-kibar dengan semangat berkobar.

Dialah Tuan Orochimaru, seorang MC kondang dari Otogakure. Konon, Orochimaru sering diundang ke mana-mana sebagai MC dikarenakan profesionalitasnya dalam bekerja yang selalu memuaskan. Pria itu selalu bisa menyesuaikan permintaan, apakah pihak penyewanya menginginkan MC laki-laki, atau MC perempuan, atau bahkan kedua-duanya. Orochimaru bisa melakukan semuanya.

Dan MC kondang itu kini tengah melambai dengan seringai lebar ke arah kamera. Ya, acara yang sedang dibawakannya ini memang disiarkan secara _live!_

Penonton yang didominasi usia dewasa ke atas pun semakin heboh tak sabar. Mereka berseru dan mendesah-desah seakan tak ingin ketinggalan euforia sebuah perhelatan akbar.

Bukan, ini bukan kehebohan karena duel ujian _chuunin_ tahap akhir. Bukan pula upacara pengangkatan Hokage. Melainkan, ini adalah Malam Puncak Pemilihan Miss Kunoichi 2016. Kontes kecantikan paling bergengsi di seantero dunia shinobi.

Tidak usah tanya siapa yang dahulu mengusulkan ide seperti ini—dan anehnya disambut dengan baik oleh perwakilan negara-negara lainnya. Jelas ide ini berasal dari Tuan Jiraiya, sang master mesum yang kemudian merekrut Kakashi, Ebisu, belakangan termasuk Naruto, dan jajaran pria mesum lainnya dari seluruh penjuru dunia _shinobi_ untuk dijadikan panitia.

Sejauh ini, ajang Miss Kunoichi berhasil terselenggara dengan baik. Masing-masing negara sepertinya menganggap serius pagelaran tersebut dan berlomba-lomba mengirimkan utusan terpercaya mereka.

Demikian pula tahun ini. Seratus _kunoichi_ terpilih dari berbagai negara telah dikirim untuk melewati tahap demi tahap seleksi hingga kemudian harus rela tereleminasi. Tinggal beberapa saja yang tersisa dan bertahan.

Mari kita cek siapa saja _kunoichi_ yang sukses lolos ke babak tiga besar dan kini berdiri menantang di atas panggung yang masih temaram.

.

.

.

.

"Yang pertama!" Orochimaru sengaja memberi jeda sambil memilin-milin rambut indahnya, "Ialah Miss Kirigakure! Mei Terumi!"

Lampu warna-warni segera menyorot kompak pada sosok seksi di atas panggung dalam balutan gaun biru tuanya. Tepuk tangan dan jeritan para pendukungnya pun terdengar membahana meneriakkan sang idola.

"Mizukage- _sama!_ Mizukage- _sama!_ Yang Mulia Mizukage- _sama!"_

Mei Terumi melambaikan tangan dan menebar _kiss bye_ andalannya hingga membuat para pria mimisan berjamaah.

"Ehm!" Lagi-lagi Orochimaru berdehem mencoba merebut kembali perhatian penonton.

Sorak-sorai pun mereda sesaat.

"Mari kita dengarkan komentar salah satu juri." Orochimaru beralih pada salah satu makhluk biru di antara deretan tim penilai. "Bagaimana tanggapan Anda melihat jagoan dari negara Anda lolos babak tiga besar, Hoshigaki- _san?"_

Kamera kini menyorot juri perwakilan dari Kirigakure yang berdehem kalem. "Hn, tidak mengherankan. Produk dari kami memang mulus dan segar-segar."

Penonton beserta Orochimaru langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Semua bertanya-tanya dalam hati melihat rupa juri tersebut yang jauh dari kata mulus dan segar.

Yah, masih menjadi misteri mengapa _shinobi_ buron sekaliber Kisame Hoshigaki bisa menjadi juri di ajang bergengsi tersebut.

" _Well_ ," Orochimaru menelan ludah, "kalau begitu kita beralih ke finalis berikutnya."

.

.

.

.

"Finalis kedua adalah Miss Kumogakure!" wajah Orochimaru tampak semringah, "Nona Samui!"

Tepuk tangan membahana kembali terdengar saat sosok bergaun hitam gelap tersorot cahaya lampu dan melambaikan tangan elegan.

"Samui- _sama_ idolakuuu!"

"Oh, dewikuuuuuu! Nikahi Abang sekarang, Sayang! Abang sudah tak tahaaan!"

"Samui- _sama!_ Jadilah piaraanku!"

Samui hanya menanggapi datar sorak-sorai penggemarnya. Ia tidak tersenyum, dan tidak pula tertawa. Hanya menggerakkan tangannya satu kali kemudian kembali berdiri tegak.

Konon, sebelum berhasil menyandang gelar Miss Kumogakure, Samui sempat bersaing ketat dengan rivalnya, Karui, yang terkenal berkat keeksotisannya. Diduga Samui menang dikarenakan sikap tenangnya yang elegan.

"Ehm," Orochimaru tersenyum sok sopan pada salah satu sosok di jajaran tim penilai, "mungkin Anda ingin memberikan komentar, Tuan Juri?"

Layar raksasa kini menampilkan sosok juri perwakilan dari Kumogakure yang berkulit gelap. Sosok itu tiba-tiba berdiri bersemangat dan menjawab sambil nge- _rapp_. "Aho~ juaranya pasti Kumo~! Yo~ pasti Kumo~! Bakayaro~ konoyaro~!"

Orochimaru berusaha tidak tersenyum kecut menyaksikan respon heboh juri tersebut. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Killer Bee. Orochimaru menenangkan diri dengan menyelipkan helaian rambut indahnya ke belakang telinga sebelum meneruskan bicara.

.

.

.

.

"Dan finalis ketiga ialah ...," sang pria ular tersenyum penuh arti, "Miss Konohagakure! Ino Yamanaka!"

Jeritan-jeritan kembali terdengar. Jauh lebih menggelegar dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

"KAU HARUS MENANG, INO- _BUTA! SHANNAROOOOOOO!"_

"Ino- _chaaaaaaaaaan!_ Berjuanglaaaaaaah!"

"Yamanaka- _hime!_ Dukung Yamanaka- _hime!_ "

" _VIVA_ YAMANAKA!"

" _FORZA_ KONOHA!"

" _GO GO_ KONOHA! _GLORY GLORY_ YAMANAKA!"

Ino Yamanaka, sang _kunoichi_ dari Konohagakure yang mengenakan gaun ungu itu tersenyum cerah dengan wajah ramah. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton dan menyebabkan hiruk pikuk itu kian menggila.

Ino memang satu-satunya _kunoichi_ idola yang dijagokan Konoha untuk mengikuti ajang tersebut. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Sebut saja Hinata si putri malu yang langsung pingsan saat ditawari ikut seleksi. Pun Sakura si tinju besi dan Tenten si pakar senjata yang langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

 _Kunoichi-kunoichi_ lainnya tak ada yang sanggup dan telaten mempelajari tata cara berjalan di atas _catwalk_ atau segala macam tetek bengek begituan. Jadilah, Ino harapan satu-satunya Konoha selaku tuan rumah.

Beruntung, kekasih Ino juga tak keberatan dan malah mendukungnya penuh. Yah, meski ini tidak mengherankan mengingat mereka adalah pasangan unik yang memang hobi pamer keseksian (?).

"Adakah komentar dari Anda, Putri?" Orochimaru bertanya pada dewan juri saat hingar-bingar sedikit mereda.

Namun gedung itu kembali ramai dalam sekejap saat kamera mengarah pada ratu paling seksi sejagad raya _shinobi_.

 _Putri Tsunade._

Yang hanya dengan sejentik gerakan jarinya saja, sanggup meruntuhkan iman para lelaki di gedung raksasa tersebut. Beruntung, Tsunade tidak melakukan hal lebih jauh dari itu sehingga acara masih dapat terkondisikan dan dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Akhirnya, saudara-saudara! Tibalah saat yang mendebarkan!" Sang pembawa acara mengibas rambutnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

Adegan ini memancing dengusan dari salah satu juri yang sedari tadi belum tersorot kamera. "Huh, pinggangku encok melihat sesumbarnya."

Orochimaru yang mendengar gerutuan itu tak ambil pusing. Yang penting baginya saat ini ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Jangan lupakan pula bahwa diam-diam ia berharap Sasuke menontonnya dari suatu tempat.

Pria berambut indah itu memicingkan mata ularnya dan tersenyum sok misterius. "Sebentar lagi, akan dibacakan hasil keputusan berdasarkan seleksi ketat para dewan juri kita yang seksi-seksi."

Kamera menyorot satu per satu tim juri yang duduk tenang di balik meja penilaian.

Tampak Putri Tsunade, sang juri seksi dari Konoha. Lalu Killer Bee dari Kumogakure, kemudian Si Tua Onoki dari Iwagakure, juga Kisame Hoshigaki dari Kirigakure, dan tak ketinggalan Sabaku no Gaara dari Sunagakure.

Yang terakhir ini sontak mengundang suara gegap gempita luar binasa. Kaca-kaca langsung retak berkat lengkingan tinggi para _fangirl_ yang menggila. Tak henti-hentinya mengagumi pesona pria karismatik yang tampak sangat anomali dibandingkan para juri pria lainnya.

Tapi ... sepertinya bukan hanya karena itu mereka berteriak tak terkontrol.

"Juri seksi itu mitos!"

"Juri seksi hanyalah Kazekage- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama!"_

"Tim juri tak ada yang seksi kecuali Hokage- _sama_ dan Kazekage- _sama!"_

"Gusur tim juri selain Tsunade- _sama_ dan Kazekage- _sama!"_

Dan masih banyak jerit-jeritan lainnya. Intinya, semua tak terima dengan perkataan Orochimaru. Sekaligus menyatakan keprihatinan terhadap Tsunade dan Gaara.

Orochimaru nyengir kecut.

Konon, keikutsertaan Gaara menjadi juri ajang kecantikan ini sebenarnya merupakan hasil persekongkolan para tetua Suna agar Gaara tergerak mencari istri. Gosip santer lainnya menyebutkan jika Sang Kazekage tampan ini sengaja dipajang untuk mengincar _rating_ tinggi. Yah, kelihatannya sih, Gaara memang sangat sukses menarik perhatian para penonton perempuan.

Duh, Orochimaru jadi cemburu mendengarnya.

 _Akh, tenang saja, Orochimaru. Kau tidak cemburu sendirian. Lihat saja Kisame, Onoki, dan Bee yang memandang iri pada Gaara. Fufufu~_

Dan lagi, bukankah semua teriakan penonton itu dialamatkan padanya? Itu artinya, para penonton memang memerhatikannya bukan?

Orochimaru tersenyum bangga.

Tanpa memedulikan hingar bingar, ia mengangkat gulungan yang baru saja di- _kuchiyose_ dan berseru kencang, "Jawabannya ada di sini!"

Kamera berubah menyorot ketiga finalis yang masih berdiri dengan gayanya masing-masing. Mei dengan senyum matangnya, Samui dengan senyum datar khasnya, dan Ino dengan senyum cerah seksinya.

Orochimaru menarik napas. " _Runner up_ kedua Miss Kunoichi 2016 jatuh kepada ... ."

Gedung mendadak senyap.

Kali ini rupanya sang pembawa acara enggan berlama-lama dan langsung menyebutkan, "KIRIGAKURE!"

PROK PROK PROK

Gedung kembali ricuh dipenuhi pekik tak percaya, jerit bahagia, dan bercampur teriakan kecewa. Apa-apaan ini? Yang benar saja! Mizukage- _sama_ yang sebegitu hot dan matang bisa dikalahkan oleh _kunoichi-kunoichi_ yang seumur jagung? Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti ilusi! Fatamorgana! Terhempas badai katrina! Demikian bentuk protes dari para pihak yang tak terima.

Yah, seharusnya hasil itu tidak mengejutkan jika mengingat rupa-rupa dewan juri yang memang tidak meyakinkan. Entah parameter apa yang dipakai untuk ajang ini, Orochimaru tak peduli. Ia kembali meraih gulungan berikutnya dan hendak membuka mulut. Namun suara-suara lain keburu terdengar di telinganya.

"Ingat-ingat, Orochimaru. Jangan sampai salah sebut nama," Kabuto di belakang panggung mewanti-wanti lewat speaker radio.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai salah baca! Perhatikan baik-baik mana _runner up_ pertama dan mana yang menang betulan! Semua tulisannya sudah kubuat besar-besar!" giliran Jiraiya, sang produser, mewanti-wanti.

"Hn, Orochimaru. Kau tidak kuampuni kalau salah sebut," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Hiruzen Sarutobi yang terkesan angker.

"Awas kalau salah, Orochi~" bahkan Madara Uchiha pun ikut-ikutan nongol di belakang panggung untuk memperingatinya.

Orochimaru manyun.

Ia tidak suka diginiin. Dia _nggak_ bisa diginiin.

"Huh, mereka semua terlalu meremehkanku," rajuk Orochimaru dalam hati. Ia segera mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi lalu berseru lantang, "Dan Miss Kunoichi 2016 adalah ... ."

Jeda.

Kamera menyorot bergantian pada Ino dan Samui yang kini sudah bertatapan dan saling berpegangan tangan.

 _Backsound_ menegangkan mulai terdengar, semakin menambah hasrat para penonton untuk mati penasaran.

Dua detik.

Empat menit.

Lima jam.

Enam hari.

Tujuh minggu.

Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari.

Setelah efek _tsukuyomi_ selesai, barulah Orochimaru muncul kembali ke panggung dan berseru lantang, "KONOHAGAKURE!"

.

.

.

.

Diiringi sorak sorai bergembira, pemegang gelar Miss Kunoichi 2015 alias Tuan Putri Haku muncul dengan langkah-langkah anggun dan riasan cantik natural. Gerakannya begitu gemulai saat memasangkan selempang pada Ino Yamanaka dari Konoha selaku Miss Kunoichi 2016. Haku juga masih tersenyum lembut saat memasangkan mahkota di kepala Ino dan memberinya bunga.

Ino Yamanaka tampak berkali lipat lebih cerah di atas panggung. Senyumnya cerah, wajahnya cerah, mata birunya pun bersinar cerah karena bahagia mampu mengharumkan nama Konoha.

Ratusan kamera tak ketinggalan mengabadikan semua momen tersebut. Seruan bangga terdengar di mana-mana. Sampai suatu ketika ...

"Sebentar!"

Sorak sorai gedung itu masih berlanjut.

"Maaf, ada sedikit kesalahan."

Satu dua orang mulai terhenyak.

"M-mohon maaf ... a-ada sedikit koreksi."

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Orochimaru. Gedung yang sempat ramai pun telah kembali hening.

Ada apa ini?

Semua orang bertanya-tanya. Tak terkecuali Ino, Haku, dan Samui, juga Mei Terumi.

Orochimaru meneguk ludahnya yang mendadak terasa pahit. " _A-ano_ ...," ia memejamkan mata ularnya dan berharap ini masih di dunia _genjutsu_ , "... sebenarnya ..."

Para penonton menahan napas menantikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir pembawa acara.

Orochimaru melanjutkan kalimatnya terbata-bata, "Miss Kunoichi 2016 bu-bukan berasal dari Konohagakure."

JDUAR

Ino terhenyak kaget. Begitu pula Haku, Samui, dan Mei Terumi. Keempat wanita cantik itu terbelalak tak percaya.

Sekejap saja gedung besar tersebut dipenuhi teriakan marah dari para pendukung Konoha, sementara pendukung Kumo mulai bersorak-sorak penuh harap.

" _Ano_ ... bukan pula Kumogakure."

JDERRRR

Kejutan babak dua.

Kini pendukung Konoha dan Kumo kompak berteriak murka, sedangkan pendukung Kiri mulai bersukacita. Reaksi yang berbeda jauh dengan Ino, Samui, dan Mei yang saling pandang dengan raut wajah makin kebingungan.

"B-bukan pula Kirigakure."

Hooo.

Kali ini tak ada lagi yang protes, sebab masing-masing penonton langsung menyiapkan _jutsu_ masing-masing untuk menyerbu Orochimaru. Termasuk ketiga _kunoichi_ di atas panggung yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"BRENGSEK OROCHIMARU!" teriak Ino, Mei, dan Samui murka sambil merobek gaun mereka dan langsung membentuk segel.

" _Futton! Komu no_ _ **―**_ _"_ / _"Raiton—"_

" _Shintenshin no jutsu!"_

Gerakan Mei dan Samui terhenti karena Ino sudah keburu merasuki jiwa Orochimaru untuk mengulang adegan membaca isi gulungan keramat tersebut di hadapan penonton.

"Akan kubacakan ulang, pemirsah~!"

Penonton yang misuh-misuh pun terdiam sejenak keheranan.

"Pemenang Miss Kunoichi 2016 yang sesungguhnya adalah ..."

Ino membaca sekilas tulisan besar-besar di gulungan.

Dan seketika ia terbelalak.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

okeh saya minta maap, harusnya ini fict Inocentric, tapi Ino-nya malah cuma nongol jadi butiran debu (melenceng jauuuuuh dari draft awal). maap banget huhu. dan maap ini garing bangetz plus kaga nyambung.

ta-tapi terima kasih banyaaaak syudah membacaa~ :3

kritik sepedas apa pun diterima dengan dada terbuka~ (?)


End file.
